bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Hydranoid (Pokemasterss)
Hydranoid (Japanese version ) is Masquerade's Guardian Bakugan (now, he is Alice's Guardian Bakugan, given by Masquerade since both turned good, later taken back from her to both be evil again as they were evil before) in Bakugan Battle Brawlers. Information Description In Hydranoid's unevolved form he walks on four legs, has three purple teeth jutting out from his upper jaw, and a long neck and tail. It also has pink spines running from the middle of its neck to about the end of its tail, which somewhat resembles the tail of a stegosaurus. In addition to this, he has a large pink horn on its nose and red eyes. It also has the starting of the blade in the center of its chest although it cannot move yet. As he evolves, he gains one more head. Its entire body is composed of a highly intelligent, independent cell structure. His tail can be a very dangerous weapon along with his bite and power blasts. Anime Bakugan Battle Brawlers Masquerade has complete power over Hydranoid; its ultimate evil master. As his partner, it is cruel and merciless in battle, and feeds off of the energy gained from defeating an opponent. Masquerade uses Hydranoid to become the ultimate Bakugan so that Hydranoid can hold and bring the Infinity Core to Naga. It is later revealed that Masquerade wants to become the greatest Bakugan Brawler in a battle with Alice and Exedra in the Doom Dimension. Based on the words he uses, his motive for fighting for Naga, is for the glory of being great in battle. As Alpha Hydranoid, he briefly teams up with Drago to help him and Dan defeat Druman and Centorrior, the two Pyrus/Darkus hybrid gatekeepers. Shortly afterwards, it becomes Alice's Guardian Bakugan, due to Masquerade fading away (along with the negative energy that corrupted them), and its demeanor becomes much less aggressive. He played an important role in the Brawler's quest to defeat Naga and unite Vestroia. PR: Bakugan Hydranoid was first appearance when the Vestoria energy causing to create a single Hydranoid. ; Ability Cards in Canon *'Chaos of the Darkness '(Chaos of Darkness): Transfers 100 Gs from opponent to Hydranoid and allows him to attack from any Gate Card. *'Auragano Revenge': Subtracts 100 Gs from each opponent and adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid. *'Merge Shield': Allows Hydranoid to steal all G-power the opponent gained during the battle (Note: all of the G-Power he steals is not transferred, but added to his current power level). *'Gravity Chamber': Moves all opponents on the battle field to Hydranoid's card and whoever's power level is lower than his, is defeated. *'Darkus Gravity': Adds another Darkus Bakugan to the battle. ;Fusion Ability Cards *'Destruction Buster': Adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid and nullifies the opponent's Gate Card. Ability Cards in Power Rangers *'Chaos X' (Super Dragon Blast): Gain 100 Gs. *'Hydra X' (Hydran Cannon): *'Chaos Cross X' (Super Dragon Bomb): Subtracts 150 Gs from each opponent and adds 100 Gs to Hydranoid. *'Chaos Gravity' *'Chaos Shield' (Super Dragon Hydran Shield): Add equal to each opponent with Hydranoid. *'Hydra Chaos X' (Super Dragon Blast Bomb) Fusion Ability Cards (As "Night Master") * Night Master X Game Hydranoid opens with its head flipping open first, then two parts on its sides extend. The legs have to be opened manually along with the two horns on the back of its head. Hydranoid was originally included in Masquerade's Brawler Evolution Pack, a Wal-Mart Exclusive. The Darkus version has 500 Gs and the Pyrus version has 530 Gs. Hydranoid was re-released as part of the Baku-Legacy Series included in the latest BakuTrinity Packs. The Darkus version has 500 Gs. Trivia *Hydranoid is based off the Hydra, a monster of Greek Mythology, that had the body of a serpent and multiple heads. *As Alpha Hydranoid/Dual Hydranoid Bakugan form he is able to speak from each head as opposed to ball form when only one can. * When Hydranoid first appeared his voice was high and human-like. *In the trailer for the Bakugan Video Game, Masquerade is seen throwing an Aquos Dual Hydranoid, but it stood as a normal Darkus Hydranoid. *Hydranoid is missing its horn in the DS version of the Bakugan: Battle Brawler game. *According to Bakugan.com, all abilities of Hydranoid can be performed by its evolutions. Category:Darkus Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Villains Category:Doom Beings Category:Former Villains